


At Least He Looks Cute

by glacedonuts



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacedonuts/pseuds/glacedonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, he really doesn't want the first thing for Aoba to see is for Noiz to be wearing an oversized shirt that says 'SEX MACHINE' in a bold font. He doesn't even know why Noiz got that shirt in the first place. Even Noiz himself doesn't know why. Yet he doesn't stop wearing it. Well, Koujaku isn't complaining, he does look nice in it... Still he wishes that it didn't have those words on it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He Looks Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this [post](http://sly-blue-trash.tumblr.com/post/126617435533/keksetsu-the-only-real-otp-question-that-matter)  
> I sort of wish I went for Kounoiao on this, but, ah, I'll do that later. Anyway- I can't believe I actually wrote this

 Koujaku never really invited people over that often. Before the only reason that he would call  people over is because he was either treating a lovely lady to either a haircut or well... Something else, or he invited Aoba and Mizuki over. Sometimes separately, mostly he'd just invite both of them. But ever since he started dating Noiz, he's pretty much neglected to invite anyone over at all. He'd blame it on forgetfulness, but really, it's because he hasn't really told anyone that he even is dating Noiz. It's not out of embarrassment, really, it's just that... How could you even begin to explain the fact that someone who you used to yell at every 3 seconds, ok maybe that was a mild exaggeration, is now your boyfriend?

 Also there's the fact that up until the whole incident with the oval tower, both Koujaku and well... Everyone else and their grandmother,  thought he was completely straight. Even though now he knows that he's bisexual, no one else really does. Except Noiz of course, but, other then that, no one knows.

 So that's why he hasn't been inviting people over lately. But today he decided to invite Aoba,and, since they're a bit of a set, Ren. The reason why is because he hadn't talked to Aoba since he had begun dating Noiz, and well, all things considered, he sort of wants to tell Aoba about Noiz. It's been eating at him for quite some time now. He's not really sure why he wants to though.

Maybe it's because Aoba's already told him about Ren so it seems only fair that Koujaku tell him about Noiz, maybe it's because the Seragakis are really the only family he has left and he wants to tell them about this. Point is, he just really wants to tell Aoba.

 Of course, he already told Noiz about this so that he could at least be ready before hand. Koujaku doesn't really expect him to show up in a suit or anything, it's not like they're asking for a blessing or anything. But, he at least wants him to be dressed. After all, he really doesn't want the first thing for Aoba to see is for Noiz to be wearing an oversized shirt that says 'SEX MACHINE' in a bold font. He doesn't even know why Noiz got that shirt in the first place. Even Noiz himself doesn't know why. Yet he doesn't stop wearing it. Well, Koujaku isn't complaining, he does look nice in it... Still he wishes that it didn't have those words on it.

 After calling Aoba to come over and yelling at Noiz to get ready- he hopes Noiz heard him, he get's tunnel vision when working sometimes- he waited in the living room for Aoba and Ren to arrive. A while later, he's not really sure when, he heard a knock at the door.

"Noiz, they're here!" Koujaku called out to him but received no response in return. Although that's a little worrying, he shrugs it off. It's probably fine... Ah damn it he forgot the beers. Oh well, he'll get them when he let's Aoba and Ren in. He quickly walks to the door and opens, revealing a smiling Aoba with his hand grasping Ren's. "Come in, I need to grab something really quick quickly. Why don't you two sit down?"  He nods to both of them. "What'd you forget this time?" Aoba asks sighing. "Hey now, what do you mean by 'this time'?" He counters, pouting. "Nevermind, nevermind." Aoba says waving him off in a sing song voice.

  The two sit themselves down in the living room meanwhile Koujaku goes to get beers. Going through the cabinets he finds that apparently he ran out a while ago. Ok maybe Aoba had a bit of a point when calling him forgetful. Though it's over a simple thing so he guesses it doesn't really count. Sighing, he closes the cabinet and walks over to the living room. "Sorry, looks like I forgot to buy beers." He says sheepishly to Aoba and Ren with his eyes closed, rubbing the back of his neck. He half expecting Aoba to tease him for it. 'Told you so' is what he expected, but upon hearing no response he opens his eyes to see-.

 Noiz standing at the door to their bedroom with nothing but boxers and that shirt. He looks like a deer caught in headlights, and with Ren and Aoba staring at him in shock he can see why. Isn't this what he wanted to avoid? Noiz quickly shuts the door and Koujaku briefly hears the padding of feet against the floorboards. Ah, He should probably talk to Noiz later... Noiz probably didn't hear him before after all. He should've really checked on him. First though. He clears his drawing both of Ren and Aoba's attention towards him.

"...I need to talk to you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it Koujaku this is why you check to see if your bf that sometimes get's tunnel vision actually got dressed.


End file.
